Scream it to the world!
by xxTeh-Ninja
Summary: A cute little one-shot i wrote for my friend on an online game, featuring her and the quite attractive KazeKage, Gaara of the Sand ! Hope you like it, Shadz! I hope everyone else enjoys it too :3


"KAN-CHAN!" An average height female with pale Blue hair came running through the halls of the KazeKage's building, up to Kankuro.

"How many times do i have to tell you NOT to call me that, Hinayami!?" The puppet Manipulator groaned, looking down at his former apprentice.

"What ever you say...Kan-chan~!" Hinayami grinned, bouncing on the heels of her feet.

"Why do I even bother?" He sighed, but then got a mischievous smile.

He crept toward her and she backed up, "Wh-...what are you doing?" She glared.

"Oooh nothing..." He laughed and grabbed her, slinging her over his shoulder.

"AAARGH PUT ME DOWN YOU BUTT WIPE!" She yelled.

"Nope, taking you too see Gaara!" He laughed.

"WHAT!?" She pounded on his back, but it didn't phase him.

He walked into the KazeKage's office, the red eyed girl still over his shoulder.

"PUT ME DOWN FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS SANDY, PUT ME DOOOOOWWNNN!" SHe shrieked, and began kicking.

Her foot connected with his..*ahem* "Goods" and he dropped her on her butt, doubling over in pain.

"Oww..." She pouted.

"May I help you two?" Gaara turned in his chair and sighed.

"Uh-uh-umm...well, I, uhm...that is. Heheh...funny story?" She stuttered, stumbling over her words.

"HAH! What now!?" Kankuro smirked victoriously.

"Shut up..."

Gaara rolled his eyes and went back to signing important documents.

"Heyyy it's not nice to ignore people!" Hinayami pouted.

"There's nothing to ignore...you two are merely bickering amongst yourselves." Gaara glanced up at the two, "Now go somewhere else and make kissy faces." He frowned.

"Huh!? What are you TALKING about Gaara-san!?" She went wide eyed.

"It's plainly obvious that you two like each-other..." He crossed his arms, still frowning.

"Gaara, you've got the complete wrong idea." Kankuro sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Oh? Do I?" He gave the two a doubtful look.

"Of course not! In fact...you see-"

"In fact what, Hinayami?" Gaara gave her a blank stare.

Ouch...he only used her full name, rather than calling her Hina, when something was upsetting or bugging him.

"G-Gaara..I-...Well, I...ugh, I LOVE YOU, YOU DOPE!" She shouted then gasped and covered her mouth, face almost as red as the object of her affection's hair.

"..." Gaara was stunned, his cheeks tinted the slightest bit pink.

"Well...this is AWKWARD, Imma...just...leave now...yeah." Kankuro slipped out the door, closing it, and bravely running away.

"Hina...you...what?"

She looked at her feet, "If you didn't here me, I believe you'd be deaf, KazeKage-sama..." She sighed.

He stood from his Chair and approached her.

"Well...?"

"Well what?" She looked up at him as he walked towards her.

"Did...you mean what you said?"

"Of course, dummy!" She frowned.

"Hey, no need to call names!" He looked down at her.

"What ya gonna do about it, dummy!? Gonna make me shut up? I'd like to see you try!" She said in a frustrated tone.

"Oh, is that a challenge?"

"MAYBE IT IS!" She glared a bit at the tall red-head.

"Well then.." He put a hand on the small of her back and pulled her to him, kissing her softly.

"!?" She gasped against his lips, but soon relaxed into his advances.

He pulled away after a short moment, and cupped her cheek.

"What would you do if I said I love you, too?" He smiled the first sincere smile she'd seen him give in a long time.

"I'd-...wait, WHAT?" She gaped.

She just chuckled and embraced her tightly. "You heard me, Hina...I love you."

She smiled like a dork, broke away from his embrace, and grabbed his hand. Hinayami then proceeded to drag him from his office and out of the building.

"Where are we-...?" He was cut off by a loud yell.

"THE KAZEKAGE LOVES MEEEEE~!" She screamed in a sing song voice.

"H-Hina! Wait up a minute! J-just shush about it for a while.." He mumbled, cheeks flushed.

Kakuro walked up to them, a crowd soon forming.

"...So much for keeping it on the down-low." Gaara sighed but inwardly smiled.


End file.
